


A Work In Progress

by SlimeQueen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Riding, how did this wind up so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae is not exactly what an ideal Omega should be. In turn, Yixing is not like any other Alpha he’s ever met. Despite that, Jongdae thinks his soulmate is pretty perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Work In Progress

**Author's Note:**

> !! Someone requested xingdae on anon and i had this half finished and i really liked the idea, so enjoy :)  
>  Please don't steal or repost my work on any other website without my permission, thank you!

This is not what Jongdae had been expecting.

 All his life, he's heard about the heart pounding, knee quaking, finger quivering sensations one is supposed to have when they meet their soulmate. Yixing stands in front of him, and Jongdae thinks for a second. Nothing. No tears springing to his eyes, no sweaty palms, no legs giving out. In fact, he would think he's making a mistake if not for the way he simply _knows_ in his head that Yixing is the Alpha that's made for him.

Yixing doesn't look much like an Alpha, if he's being honest. Jongdae remembers when Tao first met his soulmate Kris, the perfect image of what an Alpha should be, with his broad shoulders and impressive height and deep voice like rolling thunder. Minseok's Alpha Lu Han, too, with his possessive cold eyes.

 Yixing, on the other hand is slender, with plush lips and porcelain skin, delicate fluttery hands moving about as he speaks. His voice is high, higher than Jongdae's probably. He's only a couple inches taller than Jongdae, and when he talks, a hint of a dimple shows on his cheek. He's attractive in a lean cute sort of way, but this is not what Jongdae had been expecting.

Yixing smiles a little sheepishly. ("Alphas are confident" he remembers from Health 101 back in Middle School.)

"I don't know how this goes." Jongdae blurts out, cutting Yixing off from whatever he is saying (Patience and attentiveness have never been Jongdae's forte and he's too freaked out to listen anyways), but Yixing doesn't look mad like he'd expect from an Alpha. Instead, he looks amused.

"I don't either," he says, like that's supposed to calm Jongdae's buzzing nerves. "I suppose you can come to my house so we can talk this over in private?" The second the words are out of Yixing's mouth, the coffee shop seems too loud and crowded, and Jongdae feels like he's having a hard time breathing.

Yixing looks him up and down and hesitates before grabbing his hand and leading out of the shop. As he's dragged, Jongdae tries to breathe through his nose and tries not to faint. ("Alphas are dominating, unrelenting creatures." His Health 101 teacher says.) Jongdae wonders what he's just gotten into.

*

Jongdae's fingers twist together, bitten nails scraping uncomfortably across his middle finger as he fiddles with himself. Yixing's apartment is nice, much bigger than his, with a spacious kitchen and cozy living room. There's a guitar perched against one of the couches, a pick balanced on the armrest. Yixing himself offers to make tea, disappearing into the kitchen as soon as Jongdae sits down.

 _Soulmate_. The word thrums through him, and although Yixing hasn't claimed him yet, the undeniable bond between an Omega and his Alpha is still there. Jongdae brings his thumb up to his mouth, gnawing absently at the ragged nail. He can hear faint humming from the kitchen, and he thought Alphas were supposed to be fierce and broad, but Yixing is the exact opposite. He could easily pass for a Beta, and if he changed his mannerisms, an Omega probably.

 Jongdae wonders why Yixing hasn't claimed him yet. Kris had dragged Tao home the first time they'd met, claimed him via a bite on his inner thigh, and had his way with him. Claiming often triggers heats in Omegas, Jongdae has heard.

He doesn't particularly feel like being bit anywhere by Yixing. He wonders if something is wrong, if Yixing is actually a Beta and his Omega genes are fucked up.

With a start, he realizes he's tasting blood as a dull flash of pain goes through him. His teeth accidentally break through the skin of his thumb, and it begins leaking a slow thick drop of blood down the finger. "Shit." Jongdae mumbles, licking up the metallic tasting liquid. Yixing is there in an instant, heavy eyes widened almost comically.

"Are you-?" He begins to ask, but visibly relaxes when he sees Jongdae isn't in any immediate danger. "That's strange." He comments finally.

 Jongdae suck the cut idly and nods. "Strange." He agrees around the thumb in his mouth. He can feel Yixing's worry the same way Yixing can feel his pain, not immediate, but like a memory of the feeling. He knows it'll only get stronger after Yixing claims him.

"So," he says because he doesn't know how else to phrase it, "Is this when you look deep into my eyes and claim me?" It's a valid question, but Yixing snorts and goes back to the kitchen, returning a second later with two steaming mugs.

He hands one to Jongdae, and he can tell from just the color that it's exactly the way he likes it, with extra cream. He doesn't even want to know how Yixing knows that. He takes as sip of the tea and leans back against the couch.

"I'd rather not bite you now," Yixing mutters thoughtfully, "I don't even know anything past your name." Somehow, Jongdae begins talking, and once he's spurred on, he can't seem to stop. Maybe it’s because Yixing is made to listen to him, but the Alpha doesn't look away once. Jongdae explains how his family lives far away, in the country, and how he had moved to Seoul upon turning eighteen. As he talks, he thinks maybe he should call his mother and tell her that he's finally found his mate. She's been anticipating, with constant phone calls filled with _"Maybe you should go out more Jongdae, the right Alpha has to be out there somewhere_.”

 When he's finished, Yixing is watching with an amused expression, lips parted just enough that he looks like he's asking for a kiss. Jongdae tightens his hands into fists. "I should call my mom and tell her." He says weakly. The Mate principle is actually rare these days, most people never getting to meet their other half in the floods of people in the world. The fact that he had found Yixing is technically just short of miraculous. Jongdae doesn't feel particularly blessed though.

 Yixing nods and sips his tea, sitting back against the couch and tucking his feet neatly under him. When he looks down at the cup, his hair shifts a little and Jongdae can see that one of his ears are pierced, the same one as Jongdae's. Strange.

He fishes his phone from his pocket and calls his mother, some part of him wishing she wouldn't pick up. Unfortunately, she answers on the third ring.

“Jongdae-ah?” Her voice comes tinny through the phone, and in his peripheral vision he sees Yixing straighten just a little, and then realizes the Alpha can probably hear the whole conversation perfectly.

“Um, hi Mom,” Jongdae smiles nervously, taking a sip of tea to calm his anxiety. “Something’s happened.”

He can feel Yixing’s heavy lidded eyes on him as he stares down at the tea, trying to formulate another sentence. He can vaguely hear his mother’s worries over the line, but everything feels hazy, like he can’t focus on the words.

Yixing must sense his nerves, because there’s a slim reluctant hand sliding onto Jongdae’s knee a second later. When he raises his head sharply to meet Yixing’s eyes, the Alpha gives him an encouraging smile, dimple flashing.

Jongdae hates how automatically reassured he feels.

He clears his throat and says, “I found my soulmate.” Blunt, to the point. It’s probably not what Yixing is expecting from the way his eyebrows shoot up, but Jongdae ignores him and takes another sip of tea.

His mother begins exclaiming, and Jongdae hums along absently, fingers picking at a loose thread on his sweater. He answers all her questions shortly, and then when she’s satisfied, hangs up. He feels light headed and sort of woozy and Yixing’s heady Alpha scent isn’t helping.

“So,” Yixing begins softly, setting his half empty mug on the table. He doesn’t seem to have any coasters, Jongdae observes.

“So?” Jongdae asks, sticking his thumb back between his lips. The cut leaks another drop of blood and he laps it up carefully.

“Oh, I uh, I can help with that. If you’d like.” Yixing flushes a little (“Alphas are creatures with no embarrassment” Jongdae remembers from Health 101,) and points at the blood. “Alpha saliva and all.”

Jongdae eyes him warily, but sticks his hand out. “Okay.”

Yixing takes it, delicate fingers smoothing over Jongdae’s. His eyebrows draw together, and Jongdae is too preoccupied watching the crease between them to comprehend that Yixing is sliding his tongue over his thumb. The sudden wetness engulfing his hand has him jerking a little, but Yixing rubs little circles into his wrist bone and Jongdae feels his breathing automatically smooth out.

With a faint sucking noise, Yixing pulls back and watches the torn skin knit itself back together. He smiles, satisfied, and cocks his head to the side.

Jongdae has never seen an Alpha with such a sweet face or such pink lips. “Are you really an Alpha?” The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them.

Any other Alpha would probably tell him he’s disrespectful, but Yixing looks confused, mouth twisting a little. “Of course. You’re an omega and we’re bonded, aren’t we?”

Jongdae shrugs, watching the way Yixing’s fingers tangle with each other nervously. What kind of Alpha gets nervous like this? He can feel the trepidation surging through Yixing’s body echoed in his own, faintly feeling the pulsing worry in the Alpha. If he didn’t know better, he’d say Yixing is more scared than he is.

“Don’t be nervous.” They both say in unison. Jongdae’s lips curl into a smile whilst Yixing’s mouth falls open in surprise. The common sense of anxiety helps to calm the uneasiness in Jongdae’s chest.

“I’m not nervous.” Jongdae lies. Yixing smiles like he knows what a blatant lie it is, but he doesn’t say anything.

Jongdae remembers, once, a while ago, he’d asked Tao how it had felt to find his soulmate. Face scrunching up in thought, Tao had said, “It’s kind of like there’s something pulling you together. And before I got claimed, the whole time I was _waiting_ , you now? The second I saw him I wanted to lie down and bare my throat and have him claim me right there.”

Jongdae can’t find the particular urge to drop to the floor for Yixing, but he can kind of understand the pulling together part. The thought of being apart from Yixing when he’s unclaimed, when he could be solely Yixing’s is making his insides quiver and his breath come short. The thought of going home to his empty apartment makes his stomach churn.

“You don’t have to go home.” Yixing puts in hastily before Jongdae can voice his concern. At the Omega’s eyebrow raise, he hurries and explains, “I can’t read your mind or anything but I can feel it. Can’t you?”

Jongdae has no idea what the elder is talking about until he presses their palms together. Something humming and golden stretches in the short distance between them, linking them together in a brilliant array of incandescent threads. “Oh,” Jongdae breathes dumbly. He can feel it.

Yixing smiles gently, eyes crinkling pleasantly in the corners as he intertwines their fingers and watches Jongdae’s awe stricken face. “You can stay here if you want. You know, because…” he trails off because obviously Jongdae knows how much it would ache if he was to leave.

“Okay,” Jongdae finds himself agreeing, “I’ll stay.”

-

Yixing’s apartment, for all the space he has, turns out to be a one bedroom.

Immediately, the Alpha assures Jongdae that he can take the bed, all persuasive warm eyes and fluttery delicate fingers so Jongdae can’t even find it in him to disagree.

Tucked into Yixing’s bed that night, the promise of a trip to his apartment to get his clothing and things the next day, Jongdae lets out the sigh he’d been holding all day.

 _Soulmate_. The word rings in his head like a mantra until the very thought of it makes his vision go white and his fingers clench. Yixing, with his hesitant fingers and sweet face simply _can’t_ be his Alpha, can he? And if he is, why is he sleeping on the couch and not next to him?

Jongdae is probably the most unconventional Omega ever, with strong blunt features and a voice too loud and not sweet enough to be soft and submissive. He’s sure his arms are more muscled than Yixing’s, and his face is definitely not as long or slender.

Jongdae pinches his hip under the covers. He’s not rounded and soft like Baekhyun, with his little nose and droopy lips. Despite never having the kind of Omega appeal that makes the Alphas go mad, Jongdae feels kind of offended. He’s not _that_ unappealing that Yixing should want to sleep on the couch and forgo the bed.

Speaking of the bed, with the raw scent of Alpha imprinted on the sheets, Jongdae is having a hard time getting his mind to quiet. Not just any Alpha scent, but _his_ Alpha’s scent. It’s making his head spin and before he knows it, his nipples perk against the soft material of Yixing’s shirt.

Yixing’s delicious smelling shirt.

 _No_ , Jongdae tells his body firmly, _You are not going to jerk off on Yixing’s bed._

Before he can help it, there’s a hand sliding past the waistband of the shorts (also Yixing’s) to wrap around the base of his cock.

Before, there’s never been a face to his fantasies. The concept of actually _finding_ his soulmate has only crossed his mind a handful of times. Now, with Yixing’s generous lower lip and slender neck in mind, he sets about teasing himself hard.

Not that it takes a long time with the Alpha’s heady presence in every nook and cranny of the room. Jongdae finds himself leaking, cock pressed red against his lower belly soon, breath coming raspy and shallow as he runs his thumb over the underside again and again.

Finally, everything feels too rough and too much as he brings his hand up to his mouth to lick over it and bring it back down, bucking up into the slick circle of his fist.

He’s not in heat, so there’s no slick coming out of him, and he definitely doesn’t want to rummage through Yixing’s drawers for lube, so the drag and burn of saliva will have to work for now.

Jongdae’s teeth clamp down on his lower lip to keep from crying out, Yixing’s thick Alpha scent all around him. He can imagine it perfectly. Yixing fucking him open, with his sweet face scrunched up in concentration, the crease between his drawn together eyebrows that Jongdae is growing ever fond of, eyelashes throwing crescent shadows over his alabaster skin as he comes with a cry that should be too high to be an Alpha’s.

Lost in the fantasy, Jongdae doesn’t even realize that he’s coming until it knocks the breath out of him and he’s spilling into his hand with a muffled groan, head thrown back against the pillows and chest heaving.

Jongdae lies under the thick blanket for another couple seconds to regain his breathing before slinking up to wash his hands. Thankfully, there’s a bathroom attached to Yixing’s room he doesn’t have to venture into the hall and possibly face death by embarrassment if Yixing happens to bump into him.

Jongdae falls asleep that night with his face buried in Yixing’s pillow, anticipation curling in his stomach, half of it fear and half excitement.

-

Over the course of the week, Jongdae finds out more than he’d thought he would about Yixing. The Alpha’s favorite kind of tea in the morning, the smell of lavender that clings to him, the dimple that makes his whole face seem younger quickly become daily things Jongdae looks forward to seeing.

And of course, the mouthwatering scent that Alphas naturally seem to have, magnified by a thousand because Yixing is his exact match, which makes Jongdae’s stomach clench and his chest feel tight.

Unfortunately, Yixing is too much of a _gentleman_ (Jongdae could cry. He hates that word) to actually get around to doing anything about it. He sleeps on the couch and never goes past lightly resting his hand on Jongdae’s thigh once when they watch horrible Chinese dramas late into the night.

Somehow he’d also roped Jongdae into learning Mandarin, teaching him slowly, syllable by syllable as Jongdae struggles with pronunciation. He tells Jongdae about growing up in Changsha, then moving to Seoul for education purposes. Jongdae is just a little smitten.

Okay, maybe a lot smitten, especially when one night Yixing brings out his guitar and croons out a soft ballad, dexterous fingers flying over the strings. He can’t understand it because it’s in Mandarin, but it sounds so beautiful in Yixing’s tenor that he can’t bring himself to mind.

Jongdae can’t help opening his mouth and singing a couple lines when Yixing begins playing a pop song that frequents the radio. His voice has always been one of those things that make him so un-Omega, too strong and not sweet enough, so he doesn’t usually bother singing, but the way Yixing’s mouth drops open and his fingers slip on the chords make something happy light up in Jongdae’s stomach.

-

Yixing, for all the credit Jongdae gives him, is also slow as fuck.

Jongdae lounges around the apartment in big hoodies and underwear, flashing his thighs and licking his lips as much as possible. Whether he’s testing Yixing’s self-restraint at this point or his own, he’s not sure, because the Alpha _never fucking touches him_.

A second week passes, and Jongdae has barely made any progress. By the time Friday rolls around, he’s absolutely sick of everything. It can’t be so hard to get someone to shove a dick in him, can it?

Yixing is cooking dinner in the kitchen when Jongdae decides it’s his perfect opportunity. The Alpha had been at work all day, returning with the smell of confections on his clothes from the bakery he works at.

Jongdae slinks (or tries to slink. He’s never been so good at the sexy act) into the kitchen and lets his fingers brush the base of Yixing’s spine. The Alpha doesn’t show a reaction, only turning and giving him a small smile.

“Do you want to taste?” he asks, lifting and holding out a piece of chicken from the pan. Jongdae feels pampered, one elaborate Chinese dish showing up on his plate after another every night. After living off of order-in pizzas and instant ramen for so long, Yixing’s homemade food makes him want to simultaneously orgasm and die.

Naturally, Jongdae doesn’t take it from his hands like Yixing had probably expected. Seduction, after all, is the biggest part of his plan to get Yixing to fuck him senseless. He leans forward and clamps his lips over Yixing’s fingers, taking the piece of chicken and sucking the sauce off of Yixing’s slim fingers for just long enough to make it sensual.

When he pulls away and swallows, Yixing’s eyes have gone wide. “U-um, was that okay?” He stammers out. Jongdae grins to himself.

“That was perfect.” He purrs, hand brushing Yixing’s thigh on his way out of the kitchen.

Later that night, they end up on the couch watching some sort of Chinese variety show Jongdae can’t comprehend. Jongdae purposefully lets his hand linger on Yixing’s thigh when he reaches for his glass of water, then smiles guilelessly when the Alpha shoots him a look.

When it gets late enough and Jongdae feels brave enough, he leans over and kisses Yixing’s cheek softly. “Good night.” He whispers into his skin.

Judging from the way Yixing flushes and looks down at his lap, he’d call it a success.

-

Jongdae wakes up to hazy sunlight filtering through Yixing’s sheer curtains (he doesn’t understand that aesthetic. Why get curtains at all if they let in light?) and stretches indulgently, thinking about the kiss from the night before.

Then he realizes.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Jongdae groans, body twisting in the sheets, his perfect morning completely ruined because his ass is fucking _sticky_ and _slick_ and he’s going into _heat._ Yixing’s heady scent all around him doesn’t help the swimming in his head, sticking to the duvet and permeating the air even though the Alpha has been sleeping on the couch.

Jongdae almost feels bad for ruining Yixing’s nice soft sheets, mentally promising to wash them when his cycle ends. He stands on trembling legs, hating how his consciousness threatens to shift, making him sway dangerously as he tries to reach the door. He can practically feel the pheromones coming off him, the sweet scent that attracts every Alpha in the proximity. Thankfully, Yixing hasn’t scented him out yet.

There’s wetness seeping through his pajama pants, and he feels absolutely disgusting but also frustratingly _turned on_ which he hates. His fingers shake almost too badly to twist the doorknob, but he manages to fumble it open. He curses his anatomy as he makes his way down the hall, legs threatening to give at any second.

There are blankets strewn about the couch where Yixing slept, and Jongdae feels his cock twitch in his pants because the suffocating scent is even stronger here, making his insides churn. He hasn’t been so affected by someone’s scent since his very first heat.

Jongdae doesn’t have little pouty lips or a smooth slender face or big tear-filled eyes like Baekhyun, and he doubts he looks even a little tempting, much less desirable right now with his sleep-mussed hair and messy appearance. Still, he hopes his Omega pheromones will be enough to tempt Yixing into going a couple rounds. (If temptation even works on creatures like Yixing. Jongdae isn’t sure if Yixing even has a properly functioning Alpha dick or if he just has scrupulous self-control. Jongdae’s been jerking off every other night, loudly at that, and he hasn’t heard anything from Yixing’s side of the wall.)

He finds Yixing in the kitchen, nursing a cup of tea as he scrolls through his phone. The second Jongdae’s scent hits him, his eyes widen almost comically, nostrils flaring. Jongdae’s torso feels sweaty under the hoodie he’d slid on the previous night before bed, the material heavy and constricting.

“Y-You’re,” Yixing chokes out, mug clattering as he sets it down on the counter, scrambling as fast as he can to the opposite side of the kitchen. Maybe his Alpha dick does function properly.

Jongdae frowns, sniffing the air precautiously. For some reason, Yixing’s direct scent is making his head clear as he takes delicious lungful after lungful. He takes another lurching step forward the same time Yixing steps back flat against the wall.

Yixing is rambling. “I can, can leave if you’d like, and you can call me and tell me when it’s over. I think I should maybe go stay with someone else for a while or-“

Jongdae takes one step after another, forward until there’s only about a foot of space between them. The thought of Yixing _leaving_ , of letting Jongdae work out his heat by himself, is making every fiber of his being cry out in protest. “Don’t,” he croaks out, voice dry and cracking from disuse.

Jongdae swallows and tries again. “Don’t leave. It’s fine, just help me through it.” The second the words are out, he realizes exactly what that implies. The more he entertains the idea, of Yixing pressing deep into him, sating the heat, the more he realizes he does want it, so fucking bad. “Please,” he adds for good measure.

Explicit permission given, Yixing slides forward until his torso his pressed flush against Jongdae’s. Yixing’s fingers slide up to curl into his hair. “Are you sure?” Yixing sounds a little hesitant as he inhales, face buried in the Omega’s neck.

Jongdae’s entire body feels like it’s being lit on fire, pulsing, distracting heat spreading through him to the tips of his fingers. Just being held by Yixing like this is making his insides churn and his ass pulse out more slick. “Yes, fuck, yes I’m sure.” Jongdae mumbles into the Alpha’s neck.

Yixing has arms tightening against him almost immediately, guiding him back to the living room until he’s sat on the couch. Yixing nudges the disheveled blankets and pillows off and kneels down, sharp chin suddenly digging into Jongdae’s thigh.

“May I?” he asks, and Jongdae doesn’t even know why he’s _asking_ instead of just _taking_. At the Omega’s nod, Yixing strips off the pajama pants.

Jongdae wants to complain that they’re about to get bodily fluids all over the couch, but Yixing has him turned around, arms folded on top of the couch, ass tilted up before he can say anything.

Another surge of heat rocks through him, and Jongdae feels his body shudder as it forces out more slick. “Please,” he mumbles, burying his face in his forearms. His knees sink into the seat of the couch and he uses the leverage to wiggle his hips impatiently, “Xing, come on, hurry.”

Yixing’s fingers slide up his back, lifting his hoodie and then pulling it off. The effect of small fingertips against his spine has Jongdae shivering.

He had thought he’d be disoriented, in a haze of pleasure that leaves nothing but dreamlike feelings, but instead his body is hyperaware, like every hair on it is raised and goosebumps break out over his sides, nipples perking and every inch of him tingling and begging to be touched. His entire being sings for his soulmate, crying out in desperate harmony for Yixing.

A quick look over his shoulder lets him see Yixing sink to his knees on the floor, hands coming to skim the omega’s thighs, then higher to the curve of his ass.

Jongdae’s hips jerk at the sight, mouth falling open until he finds the sense to clamp it shut again. He decides quickly he definitely does _not_ have the sanity to see what Yixing is about to do, so he swivels his head back around and shuts his eyes tightly.

Yixing’s breath ghosts over where his thighs meet the swell of his ass, and he uses slim fingers to hold Jongdae open. Jongdae’s mouth twitches into a smile. “Are you doing what I think you are?” he asks.

Instead of answering him out loud, Jongdae feels Yixing’s tongue slide wet against the cleft of his ass. He startles, fingers tightening on the upholstery. He tries to keep his mouth shut (for some reason, the time Baekhyun had said, “Your voice is irritating. If you ever manage to get laid please shut the fuck up for the poor Alpha’s sake,” is flashing through his mind over and over.)

Jongdae knows his voice isn’t the sort of soft lilting tone most Omegas have and he’s trying so damn hard to keep his lips clamped together, but  unfortunately, he’s always been a screamer and when Yixing’s tongue flickers against his rim, he can’t help the low keen that escapes his throat, or the way his hips push back automatically.

Yixing laughs softly, a little breathlessly, and of course _he_ sounds pretty, like bells or wind chimes. Jongdae is immediately taken with the sound.

Suddenly Yixing’s torso presses against his back, and Jongdae gasps at the sudden contact, the Alpha standing and draping his body all over his. “You’re holding back,” Yixing accuses lightly, thin hand slipping between Jongdae’s cheeks, middle finger stroking over his slick hole. “I don’t know what it is but you’re hesitating.”

Jongdae swallows the excessive amount of saliva in his mouth and shakes his head. Yixing’s breath in the shell of his ear is sending goosebumps down his upper arms. “I’m not.” Jongdae murmurs, but Yixing is already shaking his head.

“I want to _hear_ you, Jongdae-ah.” He pushes the tip of his middle finger past the ring of muscles, and Jongdae feels himself clench instinctively. “I’ve waited twenty four years to meet you, and you’re not going to hold back on me.”

Jongdae manages to nod once. “Good,” Yixing mumbles before dropping back to his knees.

Jongdae’s body opens easily for Yixing’s first finger, and despite hating being an Omega sometimes, Jongdae has to admit he likes this part, how easy it is for him to relax into Yixing’s hands and let himself be stretched.

Then Yixing brushes his prostate, and Jongdae gasps, muffling it into his forearms. His cock, trapped between the couch’s backrest and his stomach, twitches at the feeling. When Yixing slides another finger in and scissors them apart, he can feel himself shaking, begging to be taken apart.

Abruptly, Yixing pulls away and his fingers slip out. “I think this would be more convenient on a bed.” He holds a hand out, which Jongdae takes, stepping off the couch with unsteady legs. Jongdae lets the Alpha half carry him to the bedroom, drop him on the bed, and kneel between his legs.

There are two fingers back inside him in an instant, and Jongdae throws his head back, letting Yixing work him open leisurely. As he begins pushing a third in, he gives Jongdae’s cock a couple indulgent strokes, and Jongdae doesn’t mean to, but suddenly everything is going white except Yixing’s face and he’s coming.

The second Yixing realizes, he wraps his free hand around Jongdae’s erection and strokes him off, letting the Omega ride out his orgasm in his hand. Jongdae thinks he could die.

The aftershocks of his first orgasm leave him trembling on his back. Yixing leans in and hesitates, then presses a soft kiss to his lips. “Was that okay?”

Jongdae smiles and threads a hand through Yixing’s soft hair, tugging him down to press their lips together again. “That was amazing.”

But he’s in heat, which means, annoyingly enough, he’s still hard and just one orgasm isn’t enough to sate him. He can feel Yixing’s erection, hard through the layers of his clothing and _that_ is exactly what he needs.

“Come on,” Jongdae says, rather businesslike. He sits up and tugs Yixing with him, “Get out of your clothes.”

Yixing’s shirt is shed first. Jongdae throws it over his shoulder and turns back to rake his eyes down the Alpha’s body.

With a start, Jongdae realizes that Yixing is more muscular than he’d originally thought, lean, powerful abdominals clenching when Jongdae smooths a hand down them. His biceps flex and ripple when he moves, muscle shifting under the skin in a way that makes the saliva in Jongdae’s mouth thicken.

Next go his sweatpants, left to puddle on the floor. Jongdae begins tugging at his briefs impatiently when Yixing places a hand on his wrist to stop him.

“Before we um, actually start, you should probably know something.”

Just as Jongdae thinks ‘ _fuck what if his Alpha dick is nonfunctional’_ , Yixing slides his briefs down his slim hips to reveal his cock.

His cock, which has a thin metal ring stuck through the head.

Jongdae could quite literally cry. Yixing flushes bright red and begins stammering, “I got it in college, and I know it’s stupid but I tho-“

Jongdae tackles him onto the bed before he can finish his sentence, mouth sealing over his and effectively shutting him up. “Oh my _god_ , Xing,” he breathes into Yixing’s mouth, “That’s the hottest thing I have ever seen, please put it inside me immediately.”

He feels Yixing’s smile against his lips and the elder murmurs softly, “I can do that.”

“Good,” Jongdae moans, rocking up against him once, “Really good. Like, better than good.”

He lets his open lips slide down the length of Yixing’s torso, mouthing along his clavicles, then down the line of his body to his navel. He wraps a hand around Yixing’s cock, watching Yixing’s control unravel little by little. The look in the Alpha’s eyes goes from guarded to open in no time, eyes shining and hips trembling when Jongdae begins jerking him off with quick flicks.

Every facet of his senses seems magnified, like every little whimper and moan he coaxes from Yixing’s mouth is amplified by a hundred and his cock too unbearably hot against Jongdae’s palm. And the _scent_ , it makes Jongdae’s mouth water and his hole pulse instinctively, slick seeping between his cheeks in rivulets.

He can’t help himself when he leans in and laves over the head of Yixing’s cock, sealing his mouth over it just to _taste_. It’s even better than he’d thought it would be, the smooth metal of the ring and his precome, just a little bitter and warm and in the rawest sense, _Yixing._

He has to practically force himself to pull away and crawl up the length of the Alpha’s body and seat himself on Yixing’s hips. Once he is though, with Yixing’s cock nestled under him, all thoughts of oral sex leave his mind.

“Can I?” Jongdae asks. He lifts his hips an inch and squeezes his lips together in anticipation.

“ _Please_ ,” Yixing breathes out.

Well, in all his years, Jongdae had never thought he’d get to see an _Alpha_ willingly under him. Yixing’s lip swells, red where his teeth dig in, hair falling into his eyes, and Jongdae _wants_ so bad that it throws him off.

Jongdae sinks down, fingers braced flat against Yixing’s tensed abdominals. He sees the exact second Yixing inhales, all shuddery breath, then exhales and arches up off the bed and presses further into him.

It hurts less than Jongdae had been expecting thanks to Yixing meticulously fingering him open, the stretch more of a dull pain at the base of his spine. Jongdae lets his hips fall, pushing down further on Yixing’s cock, focusing on the way it feels throbbing inside him. It’s good. It’s so good he could cry.

Jongdae’s mind feels clearer than it has in weeks, like Yixing’s fingers stroking at his hips are washing away his disorientation. The heat builds in reluctant pulses in his belly, body already beginning to warm up again. He bites his lip to keep from keening out loud and pushes down all the way, seating himself unceremoniously on Yixing’s lap.

“Are you okay?” Yixing asks, but Jongdae thinks he should be the one asking that question because it’s Yixing whose cheeks tinge pink and fingers shake against Jongdae’s hips.

 His thighs tremble with the effort it takes to keep still and not start moving immediately, to let his body adjust to the stretch. “Fine,” he manages, but the arousal building frantically in his lower body begs to differ. He lets his hips roll just once, testing the waters.

Jongdae keeps his bottom lip in his mouth and begins rocking, grinding more than anything against Yixing’s hips, breath coming short as he builds up a rhythm. The heat returns to his bones, flashing white behind his eyelids when he shuts them tightly and lifts himself up, only to drop back down.

His hands curve, nails digging into Yixing’s skin, but the Alpha doesn’t complain, arching into his touch. The piercing is quite possibly Jongdae’s new favorite thing because it presses inside him just right, sending little shocks of pleasure through his lower belly.

Yixing (god bless him) wraps a hand around Jongdae’s leaking cock and jerks him off quickly, and then Jongdae does cry, mostly because he can’t help it and his stupid Omega instincts make his eyes water when he comes and is in heat, but also because Yixing drives his hips up just right and hits something in him that makes his head spin and his thighs shake. He comes with a loud cry, consumed suddenly in the waves of pleasure that get amplified by the heat.

Jongdae’s hips go erratic, rocking against Yixing, meeting him thrust for thrust as he rides out his orgasm, splatters of white dripping onto the Alpha’s abdomen. The piercing scrapes his oversensitive insides as Jongdae comes down from his high, chest heaving with little sobs and whimpers.

He falls then, right into his own mess against Yixing’s chest. He feels a little more sated, but with Yixing’s erection still hard inside him, he knows he won’t get complete peace of mind until his Alpha comes.

Yixing turns him over gingerly, running a hand through his hair and littering kisses over his cheeks. “Is it okay if I-?”

Jongdae blinks, wiping at his eyes, then curls his mouth into a smile. “I don’t know,” he says, and his voice is cracked and horrible, but Yixing must like it because he smiles too, “Is it okay?”

Yixing quirks an eyebrow, rocking his hips once. Jongdae spreads his legs more and parts his lips. Yixing leans down automatically, joining their lips, and then starting driving his hips forward harder. Jongdae takes it, crying out when everything is too oversensitive, but Yixing muffles the noise with his mouth and smooths gentle hands down the Omega’s torso, mapping out the stretch of skin with his fingertips.

His thumb brushes Jongdae’s swollen nipple and Jongdae outright moans helplessly, hips jerking. He can feel his cock filling up _again_ , and thanks his Omega body for making him able to have so many consecutive orgasms. “Xing, Yixing, again,” he whines, (he’s never been much of a whiner before, but somehow that’s what comes out of his mouth.)

Yixing laughs, the sound tinkling like breaking glass, and bends down, sealing his mouth over Jongdae’s dark nipple. They’ve never been _that_ reddened and sensitive, have they? But when Yixing’s warm tongue runs over it, he finds his breath hitching on a sob.

Yixing’s piercing scrapes his prostate again, and now Jongdae knows he’s hard again because his cock presses between their bodies, smearing precome onto the soft skin of his stomach. He clenches around Yixing’s cock just to feel it slide into him.

The idea hits him suddenly. “Yixing.” His voice is almost frighteningly stable, even while the Alpha is pushing into him, fucking him up the bed. “Claim me.”

Yixing’s hips stop moving abruptly, and Jongdae whines impatiently. “No, no don’t stop,” he complains.

“Jongdae, I don’t want to hurt you.” Yixing murmurs. He doesn’t pull out, but his eyes are dark with restraint and Jongdae wants so bad to see what the Alpha can do, wants so bad to be bitten, to be claimed.

“Please,” he begs, “Please Xing, I need it. I want it so bad, please, don’t tell me you won’t.” He’s never resorted to begging for something before, but if it means Yixing will claim him, he’s willing.

“Jongdae,” Yixing sighs, burying his face in the younger’s neck, “I don’t know.”

Jongdae wraps thin arms around him and pulls him a little closer, urging his hips to rock again. Yixing begins thrusting again immediately, but keeps his head in the crook of Jongdae’s neck. “Please, _Yixing_ , you know I need it, you can _feel_ it.”

Yixing’s fingers curl into his and hold his hands down on the bed, and the older inhales, scenting him out. “Xing,” Jongdae cries, heating building in the pit of his stomach a third time. This time is more intense than the others, wiping his mind clean of all other thoughts except a mantra of _Yixing Yixing Yixing_ , again and again until there’s nothing left.

The second Yixing makes up his mind, Jongdae _knows_. Every single brilliant golden thread holding their minds together sings out in harmony and Yixing’s mouth presses so softly, so gently into the junction of his neck.

Jongdae’s third orgasm washes over him the same time Yixing’s teeth sink into his tender skin.

Everything explodes and gets lost as Yixing comes too, pulsing deep inside him. White washes over his mind, dulling everything except the overwhelming sense of Yixing, and Jongdae is so, so scared, but Yixing’s arms are around him and his lips are still pressed against his neck, and the strange throbbing pain is overshadowed by the warmth of his soulmate.

Jongdae comes back in his Alpha’s arms, little indulgent smile curling on his lips. Yixing smiles back, open and happy, practically glowing. Jongdae has never seen anyone quite so beautiful.

The dimple that flashes is practically blinding with how dazzling it is, and Jongdae reaches a shaking hand to his neck. It comes away wet with blood, but it doesn’t hurt. Jongdae knows the marks knit themselves back together when Yixing licked over them, no visible traces left of the claim.

But inside. Oh, his insides are shining and full with everything good and warm and happy. Jongdae can’t even describe his feelings.

“Yixing.” He whispers, voice wrecked, but he knows Yixing doesn’t mind.

Yixing grins sleepily. “Yes, my love?” he giggles.

Jongdae should find that cheesy, but somehow, it’s absolutely perfect.

Yixing is absolutely perfect.

Jongdae may not be the ideal Omega, and Yixing may not be like any other Alpha he’s seen before, but Jongdae doesn’t think that’s a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://eatjinsass.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/whinytaeyong) come hmu


End file.
